The New and Improved Prophecy
by J Daisy
Summary: When Ginny learns of the prophecy made in OoTP, she decides Harry is an idiot for believing it and makes one of her own. HG at the end, because that's how it should be.


_Disclaimer…I don't own anything_

_Author's Note…My first Harry Potter fic. I've written another one, and it's all set to upload, but I'm not sure if I like it or not. I'll decide based on the feedback I get from this, as I will decide if I should continue this or just leave it as a oneshot. So anyway, flame, rave, find a happy medium, whatever. Just leave something, please!_

**The truth is that our finest moments are most likely to occur when we are feeling deeply uncomfortable, unhappy, or unfulfilled. For it is only in such moments, propelled by our discomfort, that we are likely to step out of our ruts and start searching for different ways or truer answers.**

**-M. Scott Peck**

Ginny simply didn't understand it.

Yes, she would be in danger if she continued dating Harry. Of course she knew that; she wasn't stupid. But the fact had already happened; she _had _dated him, and it wasn't like it had been some big secret. The couple hadn't advertised their relationship, but the Hogwarts rumor mill was nothing if not efficient, and news had spread to all the houses, Slytherin included. And even if Snape was too much of a hermit to hear about the duo, Malfoy certainly had, and Ginny didn't see any reason why he wouldn't tell Voldemort about it. Especially if he was trying to redeem himself in Voldemort's eyes, as rumor had it.

Ginny was snapped out of her reverie by a small _pop_ that signified somebody had Apparated into the Burrow. She whirled around to find Harry almost toe-to-toe with her. Apparently, the spot he had chosen to Apparate to was nearly on top of her.

Unfortunately for Ginny, she had forgotten a few things about him. Namely, his eyes, which she was unintentionally staring into.

"Umm…hi," Harry said cautiously, as if she was a bomb or grenade, about to explode. Actually, Ginny's feelings at the moment were much more akin to that of a Howler.

"When did it become legal for you to Apparate," Ginny blurted out. _Way to greet him._

Harry shrugged. "McGonagall figured that I was probably mature enough to do it. And it's not like I can get kicked out of Hogwarts now anyway."

"Hi."

Harry raised his eyebrows.

"That was kind of belated," Ginny remarked.

Harry chuckled and nodded. This slightly insane version of Ginny was far better (and cuter) than the subdued and awkward version he had anticipated.

Suddenly, he felt the mood of the room change. Harry noticed Ginny was rubbing her crossed arms, and wondered if she sensed it too. Or if she was the cause of it.

"Harry," she said slowly, "why?"

He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I told you. You would…I…I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to you."

Harry had never seen Ginny look so intensely serious. "That's not what I mean."

"Well, what _do _you mean?"

"I _mean_ why do you feel like you have to sacrifice _everything_ for Voldemort? It just seems like another way he's controlling your life, which is probably just what he wants."

Even as Harry racked his brain for a substantial argument, he knew there was no way to get out of this conversation without telling Ginny about the prophecy. He figured she deserved to know anyway.

When he was done, he expected Ginny's eyes to fill up with tears or her head to hang low, or some other sign of defeat and devastation. What he got was massive eye-rolling. He gaped. "What!"

"Harry--that's--argh. You really…?" Finding herself unable to continue, Ginny pressed her hands into Harry's chest, and mocked meditation. Harry tried to pretend he didn't notice that one white palm was precariously close to his heart.

"What are you doing," Harry asked as if he was speaking to an idiot.

"I'm having a vision."

"But you're not a Seer."

"Neither is Professor Trelawny. And don't talk while I'm Seeing."

There was an odd silence for a moment, until Ginny spoke again. "Ok, the vision is clear. One Harry James Potter is going to _defeat_ one Voldemort and not because some insane professor said so, but because you would do it with or without a prophecy telling you that you're the only one who can."

"Ginny, that's--"

Ginny looked up at him, her large brown eyes filled with emotion. "I'm not done yet. _Then, _once you're done with Voldemort--"

Harry interrupted her. "You say it like it's just some step in the road."

"That's because it is. And let me finish this time."

"You're a very flexible Seer, you know."

"Have you been listening to a word I've said? Don't cut me off. Anyway, like I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted_, once you're done with Voldemort, then you will marry some great girl and have loads of kids and you'll live to be very, very, old. The end."

Even though Harry knew this was a load of rubbish, Harry felt as though all the burdens that he had ever carried had all been simultaneously lifted. He grinned at Ginny. "So, those kids…"

"Yeah?"

"What color hair will they have?"

Ginny's ears reddened. "Black. Definitely black."

Harry looked slightly downcast, but he persisted. "Why black?"

"It's genetic."

Harry raised his eyebrows, impressed. "How do you know about genetics?"

"Because our dear friend Hermione is such a nerd, she reads all her Muggle school textbooks over the summer. And proceeds to tell me all about it."

This earned a hearty laugh from Harry. "Speaking of which, where is Hermione? Actually, where is _everyone_?"

"Either running around and buying last-minute stuff for the wedding, or convincing the Grangers that it's safe for Hermione to come to it."

"Is it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I guess it's no more dangerous than anything else in the wizarding world right now."

"You're probably right." Harry laughed. "This has been some conversation, hasn't it?"

Ginny smiled. "I think we covered a lot."

"What are you _doing_?"

Both Harry and Ginny jumped, and looked towards Ron. "Didn't hear you come in," Ginny said hastily.

"What are you _doing_," Ron repeated.

It was then Harry realized what the two of them must look like to him; they were standing so close together, with Ginny's palms still firmly pressed into his chest. It seemed Ginny grasped the knowledge at the same time he did, because she quickly dropped her hands to her sides and moved over a bit.

"Just…" Harry looked at Ginny for guidance on what to say. "Just helping Ginny practice Divination."

Ron snorted. "Why bother? It's a stupid subject anyway."

"Yeah," Harry agreed. "But it's not all bad."

"Don't let Hermione hear you say that," Ron warned before walking out for no apparent reason. Harry doubted it was because he had--heaven forbid--noticed he walked into something private.

Harry grinned back down at Ginny. "So back to that prophecy…"

"Yeah?"

"I think you're wrong about the black hair."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what color hair do you think they'll have?"

"I dunno...but I'm hoping for some obscenely bright color, maybe red."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well, at the rate you're going," she faltered, "I guess there's a possibility."

_Author's Note…Sorry if you didn't like it. I know it jumped around quite a bit, but I thought that they would both be so nervous, they wouldn't be able to stay on one subject for too long. So, tell me what ya think. Thanks! P.S…I know the beginning was kinda random, but I just thought Harry was such a dunce for not even considering that Snape or Malfoy would tell Voldemort. _


End file.
